Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-166557 (PTL 1) discloses an audio device that includes a plurality of external input terminals, an input switching means, a sound volume setting means, and a sound volume storage means. The input switching means selects one of incoming sound signals from the plurality of external input terminals and inputs the selected sound signal to an amplifier. The sound volume setting means is subjected to an external operation and increases or decreases a sound volume according to the operation. The sound volume storage means stores a sound volume for each incoming sound signal from each of the external input terminal. This audio device is configured to operate such that when the input switching means selects a sound signal to be input to the amplifier as a result of sound signal switching, causes an audio speaker to emit a sound with a stored sound volume corresponding to the sound signal. This allows setting a sound volume for each external input terminal. Therefore, when sound volume levels of sound signals input to the external input terminals vary, for example, a sound signal can be reproduced as a sound with the same sound volume even if one external input terminal is switched to another external input terminal. Furthermore, when a user desires to reproduce each sound signal as a sound with an individual sound volume, the user does not have to reset a sound volume every time the external input terminal is switched.